


A Vampire In Pure Heart Valley!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [14]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is a national treasure, M/M, unbetaed, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: A vampire might be in Pure Heart Valley!





	A Vampire In Pure Heart Valley!

“I-I don’t know what it was! It just whooshed by my window last night!” Chubbum exclaims as he describes to Mao Mao what has him in such a fuss. “Are you sure it wasn’t just a shadow, or maybe just your imagination?” Mao Mao asks. “No! I saw something! It might even be…” Chubbum starts. “What?” Mao Mao asks, unamused. “A VAMPIRE!” Chubbum screams. All nearby Sweetypies start to panic. Pinky even flips over a car! Mao Mao whistles with his hand. Whoa! I didn’t know you can do that! I bring my wing up to my mouth and blow on it. But no whistle sound comes out! Aw man! “There is no vampire, citizens!” Mao Mao announces. 

“But what if there is?” One of the Sweetypies asks. “There isn’t any!” Mao Mao barks. Mao Mao pitches the space between his eyes. “Look, y’all. Even if there WAS a vampire, it’s day time. Which means no vampires.” Badgerclops adds in. “And furthermore…” Badgerclops starts. Badgerclops then shoves a slice of a sub sandwich into his mouth. Where does he even get those? “Mphmhmphmhmpmhmphmapmhpammh.” He mumbles with his mouth full. “Yes, Badgerclops. Thank you for your insight.” Mao Mao shakes his head. Badgerclops words seem to be working because everyone is starting to relax. 

“The sheriff's department will look into it, now go back to whatever it is that you all do all day.” Mao Mao waves off. Mao Mao sighs as the crowd of Sweetypies disperse. “Ugh. What a waste of time!” Mao Mao grumbles. I tug on Mao Mao’s cape. “Mao Mao! Can you teach me that whistle thing?” I ask. Mao Mao pats my head. “Sure. It’s a handy skill for all heroes to have.” Mao Mao nods. Mao mao bends down to my height. “Okay, so you take your fingers and- oh, um.” Mao Mao says as he look down at my finger less wings. “Um… we’ll buy you a whistle!” Mao Mao nods. “Whoa! Really?!” I ask. “But of course. Badgerclops? We’re done here! Come on!” Mao Mao calls. 

** _Later…_ **

“Ugh. That was an uneventful patrol.” Mao Mao groans as he flops onto the couch. “Ah, dude. Don’t looks so down. Nothing bad happened!” Badgerclops says, trying to cheer up Mao Mao. “Were you not listening, badgerclops? I was whining- er, ahem, lamenting the fact that there was no action at all today!” Mao Mao exclaims. Mao Mao seems really upset that today was boring… Oh! I got an idea! I can figure out what Chubbum actually saw and we can go and hunt it down! I can already imagine it!  _ “Adorabat, for being a super cool and brave deputy I hereby give you this super cool knife!”  _ Fantasy Mao Mao announces as he hands me the weapon. 

I gotta get started on this investigation! “Mao Mao and I are going to go make out- I MEAN GO OUT! We are going out! We will be back in a awhile, Adorabat! Do you need anything!” Badgerclops calls. “Red thread and thumbtacks!” I call. “ ‘kay!” Badgerclops responds. 

I hear Mao Mao and Badgerclops leave. Now, onto the investigation! Investigation brain...ACTIVATE! “Boop Boop doop!” I vocalize as I get into the zone.

**>Investigation: START!**

**>Adorabat: Locate paper**

**You look to your left. A nice and neat stack of paper greets your sight like an old friend. Left there by Badgerclops, an absolute unit and an irreplaceable ally. **

**>Acquire a sheet**

**You reach for a sheet with your battle worn wing. The paper feels smooth in your wing, like a… really smooth thing. So fragile and yet so dangerous. As if you ran your wing down the edge of the paper, you could receive a nasty gash, that’s why only seasoned investigators, such as yourself, can wield such a powerful artifact. Such ruin could be brought so easily upon the world. **

**>Acquire a wax writing tool**

**Ah, yes. Your trusty wax. Where would an investigator be without a way to jot down important information and details? Dead, is the answer. ...If dead is a place you can be, anyways. You locate the wax, supplied to you by your teacher, Mao Mao. Who has given up on the case. But never mind that, you need to focus, for the sake of pure heart valley and all that live there! ... Not to mention your reputation as an investigator is on the line here too!**

**Which colour should you use? Midnight black is a must. Some scarlet would be nice. Blueberry blue? No, you don’t need it… but, it looks so yummy… n-no! You are over that life, you didn’t go through rehab for nothing! You shakily move your wing away from the wax, never again. You pick out the rest of the necessary colours. **

**>Adorabat: Draw the suspect! **

**You would… but you have no idea what he, she, they or it even looks like! Hmm… Well, Chubbum seemed to think it was a vampire, so you should stick with that theory, for now anyways. You begin to draw the vampire, you decide to just draw the one you saw on TV a couple of nights ago. It was movie night and Mao Mao won the draw, much to Badgerclops’ chagrin. Mao Mao chose to watch a vampire movie that was being aired on TV. **

**>Adorabat: Do even more remnicinsing! **

**From what you remember it was a lot like the first movie night you guys had. Badgerclops was hugging Mao Mao for dear life while Mao Mao looked… happy? Happy is correct, but it was the kind of happy that we gets when he wins. Not the kind he gets when he eats a yummy muffin. Which is kinda weird. **

**>Adorabat: Try to remember the movie itself**

**The movie was… really scary. The other movie was just silly! But you pretended that it didn’t scare you! After all, you want Mao Mao to think you can watch those cool movies with him!**

**>Adorabat: Focus**

**You shake your head, you are on a mission here! The vampire in the movie was bald and had a long head with a weird looking nose and strange eyes. You draw it to the best of your abilities, which you been told are quite good. You have plenty of artistic pieces hanging on the fridge to prove that!**

**>Adorabat: Observe artist render of the suspect**

**You pick up the drawing you just made of the vampire. ...You have to admit you do have some beef with this jerk. The fact that he turns into a bat makes you really mad for some reason. Maybe because he acts like a total creep and stalks pretty ladies around? You DO NOT want to be associated with that kind of behavior! You almost want to spit on his picture in disgust, but you refran, you only have on drawing and you really don’t feel like making another. **

**>Adorabat: Arm yourself**

**You look down at your wings in confusion. You don’t have any arms…?**

**>Adorabat: Make some sticks sharp so you can fight the vampire!**

**OH! Um, you would, but it’s kinda getting dark out and um, you don’t feel like going outside to find sticks? Yeah, that’s it. But you have this stick, sharp and ready to go! Badgerclops uses it to scratch his back, but you don’t think he will mind if you use it to kill evil vampires. **

**>Adorabat: Ascend.**

**What? Is that supposed to be a reference or something? And besides, where would you go? You can literally fly. Your going to stay where you are, for now. Save your strength, ya know?**

**>Adorabat: Do a cute and silly dance!**

**Why would you do that right now? As fun as that sounds, you are trying to be a cool investigator person!**

**>Adorabat: COOMMMEEE OOONNNNNN!!**

**You give in and start to dance like there is no tomorrow. Aw yeah, feel the burning of your soul! ...This would be a lot better if you had music on… But who needs music when you have the rhythm of your heart to dance to? **

“Adorabat, we’re back!” Mao Mao calls. 

**>Investigation: Pause!**

“Oh hey guys!” I wave as I fly over to greet them. “Did you guys get my stuff?” I ask as I land on Badgerclops’ shoulder. “Sorry, Adorabat. But the store was closed by the time we got there.” Badgerclops explains. “Aw phooey! So much for my conspiracy chart!” I huff. “Conspiracy chart?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah! So I was thinking about Chubbums problem and I thought I could solve it if I made a big chart!” I say as I stretch out my wings. One of my wings brush up against Badgerclops’ neck and it feels… wet? 

I look and with the fur moved out of the way thanks to my wings I can see that there is a bruise on his neck, and in the middle of the bruise are TEETH MARKS. 

**>Investigation: Resume!**

“S-So um… was everything fine?” I ask. Mao Mao give me a weird look. “Um. Yes? Adorabat, are you alright?” He asks. “YES! Badgerclops, did you have to fight anything tonight?” I ask, turning my attention to Badgerclops. “No? Adorabat, your acting kinda weird…” Badgerclops points out. I try not to cry. I-I’m going to have to… kill Badgerclops. My lip wobbles. 

“Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks as he picks me of Badgerclops shoulder. “I don’t want Badgerclops to die!” I cry. “W-what? Adorabat? What do you mean by that?” Mao Mao asks, panic rising in his voice. “Die?! What’s wrong, Adorabat?!” Badgerclops exclaims. 

“BADGERCLOPS GOT BIT BY A VAMPIRE!” I cry. I wail in dispar. I don’t wanna lose my dad! “What?” Mao Mao deadpans. “Y-yeah! Look!” I say as I struggle out of Mao Mao’s arms as fly towards Badgerclops. I land on Badgerclops’ shoulder and move his fur. “SEE?!” I exclaim. 

Mao Mao starts to blush for some reason. “O-Oh. That’s um, not what you think it is, Adorabat.” Mao Mao says as he removes me from Badgerclops’ shoulder once again. Badgerclops is blushing too? Why? “You see, Adorabat. Badgerclops wasn’t attacked by a vampire. That bruise there is from… um… training?” Mao Mao explains. “T-Training?” I sniffle. “Y-Yeah! I may have went to hard during training…” Mao Mao says as he rubs the back of his neck. Oh! That explains it. Wait! Why is Mao Mao fur messed up right there? I quickly move the fur on Mao Mao throat and- OH NO! “MAO MAO GOT BIT TOO!” I wail. 

“A-Adorabat, please stop crying. We weren't bitten by vampires.” Mao Mao tries to comfort. “Then why do YOU have bite marks?!” I screech. “Because I bit Mao Mao!” Badgerclops answers. “Badgerclops!” Mao Mao exclaims. “NO!” I scream. “But I did it out of love!” Badgerclops adds in quickly. “W-What?” I sniffle. “Oh gosh…” I hear Mao Mao groan. “Listen, Adorabat.” Badgerclops starts as he takes me from Mao Mao and puts me on his lap. “Mao Mao and I were… attacked by Orangusnake and he poisoned us… so we had to suck out the poison.” Badgerclops explains. “Oh! That makes sense! I saw that on TV last week!” I say as I nod my head in understanding. 

“And if I was a vampire, I would have really sharp fangs, but look!” Badgerclops opens his mouth wide. All his teeth look the same, no long vampire fangs in sight. “No vampire fangs!” I cheer. 

“Yep! I’m glad we all learned a valuable lesson here.” Badgerclops nods. “What lesson?” Mao Mao asks. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe don’t let the actual child watch horror movies?” Badgerclops mentions. “But she didn’t say it was scary!” Mao Mao defends. “It was kinda scary…” I confess. “Why didn’t you say anything, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “I wanted to look cool and brave.” I mumble. “Adorabat, you didn’t have to do that. If the movie was too scary we could have watched something else.” Mao Mao says. “I know…” I mumble. “...Maybe we should have Adorabat choose the next movie to watch.” Badgerclops offers. “Really?!” I gasp. 

“Really. I would rather you choose the movie then Mao Mao, anyways.” Badgerclops shrugs. “Hey!” Mao Mao exclaims. “LET’S GO TO BED!” I exclaim. “Uh? How come?” Mao Mao asks. “So that we can be one day closer to movie night!” I exclaim. “OH! Wait!” I say as I head over to the picture I drew. 

**>Investigation: Wrap up!**

**It seems that the only monster in this case is the one created by one's imagination. And the true monster is corporate greed or something. You are glad that this case is wrapped up nice and neat… though you still wonder what Chubbum saw… Oh! It was probably a branch! Last night was kinda windy! You feel proud at-**

“Don’t tell me you been reading that web comic to her.” Mao Mao sighs. “Fine, then I won’t.” Badgerclops shrugs. “Badgerclops!” Mao Mao yells.

**...You have a feeling that everything is gonna be just fine.**

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: You see, Adorabat. When two people love each other very much…  
Mao Mao: Oh gee here we go  
Badgerclops: They succ the poison out of each other  
Adorabat: *Slams wings down on table* I KNEW IT!
> 
> So yeah. This was something alright. Also Adorabat is right at the end, Chubbum saw a branch and thought it was a vampire because of the movie that aired. Also Mao Mao and Badgerclops totally made out. Like, if you weren't sure. It’s cannon to this series that it has happened. Thanks for reading!


End file.
